


Dirty Talk 3

by LilyGardens



Series: Bad Habits [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chronicles of a cheating Kit Harington and a night of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk 3

It looked exactly as he'd imagined it would. Her perfectly round ass in the air, him thrusting from behind, her moans of pleasure as his cock filled her. And when he looked down and saw her head turned, grasping for sheets, pillows, anything to hold onto as he pounded her; the high shrieks when he hit a spot just right, it was his undoing. He couldn't imagine a better way to end what had been one of the best nights he'd had with any woman, in a long time. She'd allowed him to corrupt her in every way imaginable to him, and they'd both gotten off on it. When he gripped the flesh of her ass cheeks, spending himself inside her completely, he could feel her muscles spasming around him, and it only made him cum harder. 

She all but collapsed onto her back when he was done, him getting up and going to the bathroom to get her a warm wash cloth, cleaning her up, and bringing her a glass of water. “Are you alright,” he asked, standing naked by the bedside and handing her the glass. Francis smiled, glancing at his now flaccid cock and taking the glass from him, “I'm great, thanks.” She sipped slowly as she watched him pull a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his trousers and step out onto the balcony – naked - to have a smoke. “I'd join you, but I don't smoke... although after that, I'm thinking maybe I should start.” He smiled at her from the balcony doorway, turning his head to blow out a puff of smoke. When he finished, coming back in and laying down on the bed beside her, she'd finished her water. “That particular cigarette was all for you,” he said, “your ass stresses me out.” 

Francis laughed at him, “only my ass? Well your cock stresses me out.” Kit grinned at the remark, “No.. not just your ass, but it is lovely. I was also thinking about your name.” 

“My name?” 

“Yes. Francis doesn't seem like a very... pornographic name, for someone so sexy.” 

She turned on her side and he eyed her breasts. “So my name doesn't fit me?” 

“It gives the impression of someone innocent, sweet, naïve... and you're definitely sweet, but the other two....” 

“Like satan in a sunday hat?” 

Kit laughed at her analogy, his body shaking with mirth, and shook his head. “No... no I don't think you're satan, although considering the circumstances, you could be, and I just failed resisting temptation, miserably.” 

“Indeed you did.” 

He reached out, absentmindedly caressing her arm, both of them watching each other. He loved the feel of her skin against his fingertips, his eyes did wander elsewhere, but she always managed to bring him back. 

“I have another question to ask you,” she said, quietly, enjoying the feel of his caress. 

“You can ask me anything you want,” he answered. 

Against her better judgment, Francis found herself stroking his stubbled cheek, lazily, letting her hand trail down to his chest. She could feel his heart beating. “I wondered why, if you live in London, you're renting a hotel room, instead of just going home?” 

He knew what she was really asking. Kit smiled, running a hand down over her breast. 

“I mean, again.. I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this question....” 

“Her sister and her sister's boyfriend are staying at my flat for a few days. They came down from Scotland. I wanted some time to myself... she's... away working on another project, so.. I booked a room here. Sometimes I drive around, pub hopping. But that's tricky, because I get noticed a lot more now. So I go to the members only club, because I know it will be quiet and secluded, which I like. And then there you were.... something I didn't even know- someone, I didn't even know I wanted or needed.” 

Francis propped herself up on an elbow. “You should be careful,” she began, “men are always confusing what they want, with what they need, you know.” 

“And sometimes what you think you want.. or need – is the worst possible choice you could ever make.” 

'And women often mistake something they definitely don't need, for what they think they want,' she thought to herself.

“Well then you're the worst thing that's ever happened to me,” he answered, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile. “Absolutely horrible, you are.” 

Francis returned his gaze, smiling, staring into his eyes, and saying something that would more than likely get her into even more trouble. 

“I miss your cock.” She watched his facial expression change. The smile fading into the expression of a man who'd just been caught off guard, then the grin returning. The man who was pleasantly surprised. “You just had my cock and you miss it already?” He was practically beaming. Surely she'd boosted his ego up 10 notches just in the saying. 

“Women crave dick, once they get it,” she said, letting her fingers trail down to his navel. He grabbed her hand, pulling it back up to his chest. She tweaked his nipple playfully, and Kit make a face, the intensity of his gaze returning. “I guess for us, it's one of those things we didn't know we needed until we got it.” The defiant smirk playing across her lips. 

Francis rolled onto her stomach, still facing him, head resting on her hands propped up underneath her. He took her in, deciding that in this moment, in that pose, she reminded him of a fine nude art painting. Naked, shameless, and stirring his loins. Kit got up, climbing on top of her, and kissing her neck. 

“Truth be told,” he said, kissing the back of her neck as he hovered over her, “I'm half tempted to stay here..” he kissed the back of her shoulders, “maybe keep you here with me as my hostage..” he kissed his way down her spine. Francis moved underneath him, swaying slightly, her cheeks brushing against his stomach. He moaned. “And just..” he kissed all the way down to the small of her back, “never go back there.” She smiled, eyes closed as his lips continued, “could I get you to agree to that? Retreating into our secret hotel room hideaway?” His lips blazing a trail along her backside, kissing both her cheeks, and then taking his tongue and running it all the way down her crack. 

Her eyes opened, then, making pleased sound. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, picking her head up. 

“I was asking you a question,” he placed a hand over her ass, following the curve of her cheeks, and sliding his fingers along the crease under her bum, and finally ghosting his fingertips over her slit. 

“You hardly know me. I could be your worst nightmare. We would end up making each other miserable in this little... hotel room cave,” she laughed. 

He pulled up along her right side, and she turned to face him, Kit running his fingers through her hair. “I know enough,” he said, inclining his head to nuzzle her breasts. 

“You're going to get enough of that,” she said, twirling one of his dark curls around her fingers, and secretly hoping he didn't. 

Kit didn't disappoint her, drawing a nipple into his mouth and sucking until she gasped, clenching down on a handful of brown ringlets. He was hard again. She didn't have to look down, to know. She could feel his dick jump when she tugged at his hair. 

“Do you still miss my cock?” The words came tumbling out, even as he pulled her on top of him. “Yes,” she heaved, he watched the rise and fall of her chest, and then his eyes were on hers. “Yes, I need to feel your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me, now.” 

Spreading her legs wider to accommodate him, he watched her face; watched her close her eyes, and the blissful expression of pure pleasure as her mouth opened, moaning as he slid inside her. “Yes...” she panted, “fill me, fuck me, please.” She didn't have to ask twice, locking his wrists around the small of her back, he held her there and jack hammered up into her. Her mouth was open, the sweet moans escaped her lips and rising in pitch, like a tea kettle whistling as it came to a boil. He bucked up into her, increasing speed until she was begging, crying out in the most obscene, wanton way. “Oh god yesrightthere please please don't stop doon't stopohgodI'm cumming fuckmeharder.” Her words strung together in a stream of nearly unintelligible syllables until she came, hard and screaming. Her voice as she gushed on top of him, her juices dripping down his sac, was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. 

He fucked her until they both passed out from exhaustion, him switching off the lights, after watching her eyelids flutter, pulling the sheets over her and falling asleep. 

Kit woke up to the image of her out of bed, and sashaying into the bathroom. It was well into morning, and the vision of her backside had his cock stirring. By the time she came back out, he'd pulled the sheets off and was unabashedly stroking himself. “Morning,” he said softly. 

“Well good morning to you too.” Francis crossed the room and began retrieving her clothes from various places on the carpet. Completely aware of him stroking his cock, and the temptation that came with it.

“I don't suppose you could help me with this before you leave me all alone?” Kit knew she was leaving. It was the unavoidable truth that neither of them wanted to acknowledge, but anything he could do to stall their parting would make it that much less painful.

Francis smirked, coming back over to the bed and sitting on the edge, leaning forward to drag her tongue across the underside of his cock, which twitched as soon she began licking up and down, before taking him into her mouth. She finished him in her mouth, swallowing every drop, with him cursing and calling out her name, his hands buried in her hair. She wasn't shy, at least not now. They'd shared too much, and played with each other far too much for her to feign shyness. And after the way he'd fucked her last night, her orgasms shooting up into her belly; after his moans, the perverse things he'd growled into her ear as she came, she'd suck his cock a thousand times if he asked her to. But she knew she had to leave. Work the next day, and a flat to go home and tidy up. And then of course, there was the fact that she could not stay with him, because he was taken.

It was then she began to get dressed. “If I gave you my number, would you call me?” he asked, as he watched her pull on her panties and readjust her bra. Francis turned to him and gave him an arch look, “what are we doing now, Kit, having an affair? And with a woman you just met last night, no less?” 

“No,” he murmured, “I just want you to call me... and maybe see you again.” 

She turned her head, smiling, and then shaking her head almost as if in disbelief. “Kit, I don't think that's a good idea. And I think you already know it's a bad idea. Furthermore I'm not interested in being anyone's side chick. So no, I won't be your other woman, sneaking to have these clandestine visits with you while your girlfriend sits at home.” 

“Not that what's happened between us last night and this morning wasn't phenomenal. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. I'm having a hard time believing it, and I'm probably going to regret saying this, but if I didn't know better, I would call you, and see you again, and let you fuck me as often as I could get your cock inside me. I've enjoyed what little time I've had to spend with you. Truly I have. But I know how these things play out, and I can't do that to myself. That would be torture, for me.” 

She turned and looked at his face. He didn't say a word, he knew she was right, that he could promise her nothing; that if they continued they'd be creating a complicated, painful scenario. One where he didn't want to end up hurting either person, but knew ultimately it would come to that.

He watched her finish dressing in silence. And when she stood up to put her shoes on and grab her purse, he jumped up in one final plea to change her mind, even as he knew the consequences. He pushed the card with his number and contact info on it, into her hand. “At least take it. And maybe think about using it? And I've enjoyed spending time with you as well, more than you can possibly know.” His eyes were pleading even as he smiled, like he wanted to say more, but didn't. She took the card, sticking it in her purse and giving his naked body one last once over. “Please,” he said, “even if it's just to hear your voice.” 

Francis gave him a pained look, his words making her feel sudden sadness. “I've got to go.” 

“Do you need me to drop you off anywhere?”

“No it's fine, I can hail a taxi right out front. I know the area.” And she did. Being a hotel event coordinator meant she knew every hotel in London. She smiled and turned to go, and then she paused, turning back around to give him one last kiss. He inhaled her scent as she kissed him, sliding his hands around her waist. But then it was over, all too quickly, and she was turning to leave. 

“Goodbye, Kit,” she said as she pulled away and turned towards the door. His fingers lingering on her waist, even as she slipped from his grasp.

He watched the sway of her hips, one last time, before she was out the door and he could hear it clicking closed. Kit sank back down on the bed, one hand resting behind his head, thinking about everything that had just transpired, and realizing the hell he'd just made for himself. 

Truth was, she was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and now he realized he'd never see her again. His heart raced and for a moment he had a mind to run out into the hall, clutching a sheet around him, and begging her to stay. But as he got up and went to the door, he heard the shift of the elevator doors closing, and the ding of the bell, going down. He turned back to his now empty bed, and turned on the radio on the nightstand. “Bad Habits” by Maxwell started to play. He hadn't heard the song in ages, funny that it would play now. After she was gone.

Francis got to the lobby and pulled the card out of her purse and studied it. It had his name, mobile number, email address. She could easily drop him a line and say hello, any time she wanted. And if she did he'd pull her into his web. The web of being the other woman, and that was a game Francis refused to play. No matter how much she might want it. She kept thinking about his cock, the way it curved and filled her and the way he'd fucked her unlike anyone else had in ages. Who would turn down dick like that? 

His mouth was another story. She'd only partially told the truth, his mouth being the other part of him that stressed her out, and how she'd give anything to have those lips kissing her all over. The thought alone making her clit throb. Twice she'd paused and had to will her legs to move in the direction of the cab stand. Thinking she could just go back upstairs and knock on his hotel room door and let him have his way with her. But the truth stung her to reality. He had a girlfriend, a famous girlfriend who happened to be on the same show as he was. Nevermind that it was her last season, the two had been seen out everywhere together. Francis sucked in her breath, let out a deep exhale and climbed into the first cab that pulled up. Taking her back home. 

It was going to take a lot of cold showers to get over that one. That was for certain.

To be continued..?


End file.
